Bloody Night
by Mizu Kanata
Summary: Kini, 30 tahun kemudian, mereka kembali untuk membalas dendam. Dan malam yang tenang di musim gugur itupun berubah menjadi malam yang penuh darah. Completed. [Alternate Universe]
1. Night Changes

**Bloody Night**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

A/N : Haiii semuaa. Mizu datang lagii, hahaaa. Tapi lagi-lagi maaf karena ini bukan Runaway, hehee. Saya masih sibuk dengan perkuliahan dan jujur kelanjutan dari Runaway masih harus dimatangkan lagi karena masih agak belum jelas, hehee. Maafkan karena Mizu mengecewakan pembaca sekaliann. Gomenn ne.

* * *

 _And when your plans unravel in the sand_

 _What would you wish for_

 _If you had one chance?_

 _Airplanes_ –B.O.B

 **Chapter 1 : Night Changes**

Iris lavender Hyuuga Neji terbuka saat ia mendengar lonceng peringatan berbunyi. Tubuhnya dengan refleks berdiri dari posisi berbaring, netranya mencoba menyesuaikan dengan gelapnya ruangan sementara tangannya meraih sebuah pedang dan sebuah perisai. Dengan segera, pemuda berusai 20 tahun itu menggeser pintu dan mendapati para prajurit lain melakukan hal yang sama. Wajah mereka bertanya-tanya, dan bisikan "Apa yang terjadi?" terdengar di mana-mana. Tiba-tiba suara desingan terdengar, dan ratusan anak panah melesat dari tembok istana di depan mereka. Neji mengangkat perisainya tepat sebelum sebuah anak panah mengenai dirinya. Ia mendengar teriakan para prajurit dan debuman keras. Sebagian dari mereka telah tertembak.

"Pemanah! Lawan para penyusup!" teriak salah seorang pimpinan, "Prajurit! Lindungi istana!"

Tak perlu menunggu lama, para prajurit berbaris rapi dengan perisai melindungi mereka. Sementara itu, para pemanah istana bersiap di posisi dan mulai menembak. Neji melemparkan pandangannya pada para penyusup yang bersembunyi di kegelapan. Mata lavendernya tak bisa melihat dengan baik, tapi melalui kilau benci di mata mereka, pemuda itu tahu jika mereka menyerang untuk membalas dendam.

Menurut cerita para prajurit paruh baya, 30 tahun yang lalu, kerajaan ini menyerang banyak kerajaan lain, merampas tanah dan harta mereka hingga kerajaan-kerajaan itu lenyap. Para prajurit selalu mengakhiri kisah bahwa seperti itulah bagaimana kerajaan ini menjadi kerajaan terkuat. Tapi, tidak halnya dengan Maito Gai –gurunya saat ia belum diangkat menjadi prajurit. Ia selalu berkata bahwa suatu saat mereka pasti akan bangkit, memperjuangkan apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak mereka, dan menuntut pembalasan. Benar, Gai memang benar, pikir Neji. Sekarang, 30 tahun kemudian, mereka menyerang kerajaan ini, di saat yang paling tidak diduga –di malam yang tenang pada saat raja mereka semakin tua dan lemah.

Memasuki bangunan istana, keadaan sudah tak terkendali. Para prajurit yang malam ini berjaga di istana tengah sibuk bertarung dengan musuh. Pedang melawan pedang. Tangan melawan tangan. Tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di mana-mana. Datang dari istana, para penyusup tiba-tiba menyerang mereka, Neji mengangkat pedangnya untuk menghadang seseorang yang menyerangnya. Mereka bertahan selama beberapa saat. Tapi Neji lebih kuat, tangan pria yang melawannya segera melemah, pedangnya tak kuat menahan Neji. Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, pemuda itu mengayun lengannya, dan sang pria pun terjatuh. Dari ujung matanya, Neji dapat melihat Lee –temannya– sedang bertarung menggunakan tombak. Seketika pemuda Hyuuga itu tahu bahwa istana telah dikepung. Para penyusup tidak datang dari sisi Selatan istana dimana kamar para prajurit berada, mereka datang dari sisi Utara –tempat hutan bermula. Raja tak pernah memerintahkan para prajurit berjaga di sisi itu karena selama beratus tahun, tak ada yang muncul dari sana kecuali binatang liar. Sisi Utara adalah sisi istana tempat para pelayan istana dan satu-satunya prajurit wanita beristirahat di malam hari.

 _Tenten!_

.

.

.

 _"Selamat datang di akademi, prajurit! Mulai sekarang kita akan berlatih sebagai sebuah tim. Aku gurumu, Maito Gai! Aku akan membimbingmu dengan penuh semangat masa muda!" Tak seperti guru lainnya yang tampak tegas dan menyeramkan di hari pertama akademi, Gai justru tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan gigi sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Sekarang aku ingin tahu nama kalian, prajurit!"_

 _"Namaku Rock Lee,_ sensei _!" jawab seorang bocah berusia 10 tahun, tampak sangat kagum pada guru barunya._

 _"Tenten," jawab gadis di sampingnya._

 _"Hyuuga Neji."_

 _Alasan mereka untuk menjadi prajurit berbeda-beda, namun pada dasarnya tujuan mereka sama. Mereka ingin membuktikan bahwa diri mereka layak, bahwa mereka patut diperhitungkan. Entah kebetulan atau bukan, mereka adalah satu-satunya tim dengan seluruh anggota yatim piatu._

 _Lee diadopsi oleh seorang prajurit tua sejak usianya 5 tahun. Ia masuk akademi untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi prajurit yang baik –seperti prajurit tua yang telah meninggal itu. Tenten kabur dari desanya. Ia benci akan perlakuan semena-mena kaum laki-laki terhadap perempuan di desa itu. Bocah itu ingin membuktikan bahwa wanita mempunyai kedudukan yang sama dengan pria. Dan ia akan membuktikan itu dengan menjadi seorang prajurit. Sedangkan Neji, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa menemukan takdirnya sendiri. Ia akan melanjutkan perjuangan ayahnya –menentang peraturan-peraturan keluarga yang sungguh menggelikan. Ya, aturan yang sangat bodoh. Hyuuga Hizashi –ayah Neji– menolak peraturan klan untuk menikah dengan wanita Hyuuga dan memilih istrinya sendiri. Setahun setelah Neji dilahirkan, ibunya meninggal dan membuat Hizashi sangat sedih. Baru 8 tahun kemudian ia mengetahui dengan tak sengaja bahwa kematian istrinya telah direncanakan oleh sebuah racun. Merasa sangat marah, Hizashi menyerang tetua Hyuuga, dan itu berakhir dengan kematiannya, meninggalkan Neji seorang diri. Pamannya –Hyuuga Hiashi– yang kemudian menjadi ketua klan mengatakan bahwa seperti itulah nasib orang yang melawan takdirnya sendiri._

"Kemana kau akan pergi Neji?" tanya Hiashi saat melihat Neji meninggalkan gerbang Hyuuga.

Neji tidak menjawab.

"Kau akan melawan takdirmu? Seperti ayahmu?"

Mata lavender Neji menatap lavender Hiashi. "Ini bukan takdirku paman. Ini hanyalah takdir yang kalian buat. Aku akan mencari takdirku sendiri."

 _Dan seperti itulah Neji pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga –beberapa bulan setelah kematian ayahnya._

.

.

.

Menjatuhkan musuh ketiganya, Neji bergerak ke sisi Lee. Selama beradu pedang, Neji terus mencari keberadaan Tenten. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan gadis itu. Sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaannya. Cepol duanya tak terlihat dimanapun, tak ada gerakan lincahnya di tengah-tengah pertarungan, dan tak ada kilau katana kesayangannya.

"Lee, dimana Tenten?" tanya Neji. Suaranya terdengar panik, sesuatu yang jarang kau dengar dari sang Hyuuga. Pemuda itu akhirnya mencapai Lee saat satu lagi musuh menyerangnya.

Mata bulat Lee membesar saat menatapnya. "Aku belum melihatnya, Neji." Tangannya sibuk mengayunkan tombak untuk menghindar dari tikaman pedang.

"Kita harus mencarinya," kata Neji, mengarahkan pedangnya pada jantung musuh, tapi pria itu berhasil mengelak.

"Kita akan menemukannya." Lee mengangguk, dan merekapun kembali menyerang. Bertekad menemukan teman satu tim mereka.

 _Tenten… dimana kau?_

.

.

.

 _"Kita bisa menghadapi ini. Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan diangkat menjadi prajurit bersama-sama," kata Tenten, suaranya tenang dan penuh keyakinan._

 _"Ya!" seru Lee. "Kita pasti bisa melewati ini! Kita tak akan mengecewakan Gai-_ sensei _!" Pemuda berambut bob itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Meski begitu, kegugupannya masih terlihat._

 _Tahun ini, akademi prajurit mereka akan melakukan tes terakhir. Untuk membuktikan kelayakan mereka menjadi prajurit yang sesungguhnya. Kali ini, bukan tes per tim seperti yang dilakukan saat ujian di akademi. Tes ini dimaksudkan untuk menguji kemampuan individu mereka._

 _"Hyuuga Neji," panggil penguji saat pintu tempat tes dilaksanakan terbuka._

 _"Neji, semoga berhasil!" kata Lee, mengepalkan tangannya menyemangati sang Hyuuga._

 _"Hn."_

 _Neji baru berjalan beberapa langkah saat ia merasakan ujung bajunya ditarik, pemuda itu berbalik dan mendapati Tenten berdiri di hadapannya._

" _Kau pasti lulus Neji. Tunggulah kami di luar sana, oke?" pinta Tenten seraya tersenyum padanya._

 _Pemuda Hyuuga itu bergeming, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulutnya._

.

.

.

Dengan cepat, malam yang damai di awal musim gugur berubah. Udara menjadi begitu dingin, suara angin yang menggoyang pepohonan membuat suasana lebih mencekam, dan api membubung dari sebelah Timur, bangunan istana di sisi itu mulai terbakar. Tapi, itu tak ada apa-apanya dibanding teriakan-teriakan prajurit maupun para penyusup. Tubuh demi tubuh semakin banyak berjatuhan. Jumlah musuh lebih banyak, tapi para prajurit istana cukup kuat –meski mereka sangat terkejut dengan serangan ini. Halaman, koridor, maupun benteng penuh dengan orang-orang yang berperang. Dan darah. Darah terlihat di mana-mana.

Pedang Neji sudah dipenuhi darah, begitu pula dengan tombak Lee. Tapi musuh mereka terus menghadang, tak membiarkan mereka bergerak lebih jauh. Menikamkan pedangnya dengan kuat, Neji menjatuhkan musuhnya yang ke-7. Sekali lagi, pedang Neji dipenuhi darah. Kilau peraknya hampir tak terlihat.

 _Tenten… kumohon tunggulah kami._

.

.

.

 _Neji lolos. Meski tubuhnya sangat kelelahan dan tulang-tulangnya terasa remuk, ia tak memiliki luka berarti. Lencana prajurit terpasang di dada sebelah kanannya. Neji adalah orang pertama yang lolos, penguji memberitahunya. Dan ia menunggu, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Neji melihat teman-teman seangkatannya keluar dengan wajah lesu, tanpa lencana di dada mereka. Sebagian dari mereka menyelamati Neji. Tapi, ia tidak sengaja duduk di sini untuk menerima ucapan selamat. Ia hanya menunggu. Ya, menunggu rekan setimnya._

 _10 orang telah berlalu sampai Lee keluar dari ruangan. Kepalanya tertunduk._

" _Lee?" tanya Neji, menghampiri pemuda itu._

 _Lee mengangkat kepalanya, sebelah matanya bengkak dan sebelahnya lagi mengeluarkan air mata. Tangan kirinya menutupi dada sebelah kanannya._

" _Lee, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Neji lagi._

" _Aku berhasil!" seru Lee, melepaskan tangan yang menutupi lencana. Lalu ia melihat Neji juga mengenakan lencana yang sama, "Kita berhasil Neji!"_

" _Hn." Neji tersenyum samar._

" _Oh, aku tak percaya ini! Kita harus segera memberi tahu Gai-_ sensei _!" kata Lee penuh semangat. Ia sudah akan berlari dengan cepat sebelum Neji menghentikannya._

" _Kita harus menunggu Tenten."_

" _Oh, benar. Maafkan aku." Dan Lee pun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi._

 _Waktu terasa berlalu lambat saat mereka menunggu. Ditambah lagi, belum ada orang lain yang lolos selain mereka. Hingga beberapa jam kemudian, Kato yang baru keluar dari ruang tes –tanpa lencana– menghampiri mereka._

" _Tenten di dalam. Dia yang terakhir."_

 _Neji dan Lee menunggu, 1 jam sudah berlalu sejak Tenten memulai tes, namun gadis itu belum muncul dari pintu keluar. Lee berkata mungkin sebentar lagi. Tapi Neji mulai khawatir, sejauh ini, 1 jam adalah waktu terlama tes berlangsung. Lagi, Neji dan Lee menunggu. 2 jam berlalu, dan Tenten belum keluar juga. Lee sama khawatirnya dengan Neji kali ini. Pemuda Hyuuga itu baru saja akan mendobrak pintu –setelah lebih dari 2 jam menunggu– untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi saat pintu terbuka dan Tenten muncul. Gadis itu tampak sangat berantakan. Dua cepolnya hampir terlepas dari ikatan, peluh bercucuran di dahinya, dan ia berjalan dengan menyeret kaki kirinya. Tenten tersenyum, lencana prajurit terpasang di dadanya._

 _Neji segera berjalan menghampiri gadis itu sebelum ia ambruk, menahan tubuhnya yang lemah. Sang Hyuuga dapat merasakan senyum Tenten di bahunya. "Kau berhasil," kata Neji di telinga gadis itu, ia mendengar Tenten tertawa kecil._

" _Tenten, kau berhasil!" Lee menghampiri mereka._

 _Tenten bertopang pada Neji saat ia melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Neji dan tangan kirinya di bahu Lee. "Ya, Lee, aku berhasil," kata Tenten._

" _Tapi Tenten, apa yang membuatmu sangat lama di dalam sana?" Dan Lee menyuarakan apa yang juga ingin ditanyakan Neji sedari tadi._

" _Itu karena aku perempuan, para penguji ingin memastikan aku tidak akan menjadi beban," jawab Tenten dengan nada sedikit pahit._

" _Itu tidak adil!" seru Lee marah._

 _Rahang Neji mengeras._ Kau tak pernah menjadi beban, Tenten…

" _Ya, tapi itu tak penting lagi sekarang. Aku membuktikan pada mereka aku bisa melewati semuanya meskipun aku perempuan. Aku lulus," kata Tenten._

" _Dan kau menjadi satu-satunya prajurit wanita di istana ini Tenten!" kata Lee, suaranya kembali penuh semangat sekarang._

" _Ya, aku berhasil," kata Tenten, setetes air mata keluar dari ujung matanya. "Tidak. Kita. Kita berhasil."_

 _Mendengar itu, Neji tersenyum, kemarahannya menghilang saat Tenten dan Lee tertawa bahagia. Di usia 17 tahun, mereka berhasil menjadi prajurit –kesatria. Menjadi bagian dari sedikit orang yang lulus di angkatan mereka. Mereka berhasil di kesempatan pertama dari dua kesempatan yang diberikan. Menjadi satu-satunya tim yang lulus dengan anggota utuh –sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun sejak hal seperti itu terjadi. Setelah 7 tahun belajar bersama di akademi sebagai sebuah tim, akhirnya mereka manjadi prajurit sesungguhnya. Itu bukan waktu yang sebentar, Neji bahkan tak akan ragu mengatakan bahwa Tenten dan Lee adalah temannya –sahabatnya. Hal yang Neji tahu tak akan didapatkannya jika ia tidak meninggalkan gerbang Hyuuga saat itu. Ini takdirnya, untuk berada di samping mereka. Dan 7 tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membuat sang Hyuuga menyadari perasaannya…_

.

.

.

Peluh mulai bercucuran di sisi dahi Neji meski udara malam terasa menusuk. Dengan napas memburu, pemuda itu menarik pedangnya, dan nyawa ke-12 melayang di tangannya malam itu. Saat akan melawan musuh selanjutnya, sebuah teriakan tiba-tiba membelah malam, baik penyusup maupun para prajurit mengarahkan perhatian mereka ke sebuah menara yang tak terlalu tinggi di sisi Barat.

"Raja kalian sudah mati!" Teriak seseorang –yang tentu saja musuh, mengangkat tubuh raja yang sudah tak bernyawa. Seketika, Neji tahu para prajurit di istana sisi Barat –tempat tinggal raja– sudah dikalahkan. Tak mungkin masih ada prajurit yang hidup sementara raja mereka di ujung maut, karena mereka sangat setia pada raja dan kerajaan ini. "Semua keluarga istana juga sudah mati! Sekarang kalian semua akan menyusulnya." Pria itu tertawa, lalu bersama rekannya, mereka mendorong raja dari menara. Para penyusup berteriak dengan bersemangat saat tubuh raja berdebum di tanah. Mereka menyerang seolah memiliki semangat baru. Tapi kemarahan para prajurit juga membuat mereka berperang lebih keras –hingga titik darah penghabisan.

 _Tenten…_

.

.

.

 _"Perang tidak akan menghasilkan apapun selain kepedihan," kata Gai-_ sensei _._

 _"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi seorang prajurit,_ sensei _?" tanya Tenten._

 _Maito Gai tersenyum. "Para prajurit menyelamatkanku dan keluargaku. Kami kabur dari sebuah kerajaan yang sedang berperang. Karena itu, aku berhutang selamanya pada kerajaan ini. Aku tetap tinggal sementara keluargaku melanjutkan perjalanan ke sebuah desa yang aman. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mempertahankan kerajaan ini, termasuk berperang. Meskipun itu sangat menyedihkan."_

 _Lalu Gai-_ sensei _menatap mereka dengan mata bulatnya, "Tapi, murid-muridku, kalian harus berjanji satu hal padaku."_

 _"Apa itu_ sensei _?" tanya Lee antusias._

 _"Jika terjadi hal buruk suatu saat nanti. Jangan pernah menuntut pembalasan dendam. Itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan semangat masa muda. Kalian mengerti?"_

.

.

.

Sebelah kaki Neji melangkah ke belakang untuk menahan sebagian bobot tubuhnya saat pedangnya beradu dengan pedang seorang musuh. Pemuda itu tak terlalu peduli akan kematian raja saat ini. Ya, ia tak peduli. karena saat itu yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu.

 _Tenten…_

Tiba-tiba seseorang melompat ke depan Neji, menahan pedang musuh yang sedang dilawannya dengan sebuah tombak. Lee. Pemuda berambut bob itu menolehkan kepalanya, menatap mata Neji dengan sangat serius. "Neji, pergilah. Aku akan menyusul!" teriak Lee.

Sang Hyuuga tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia segera mengangguk. Lalu berlari menembus orang-orang yang sibuk berperang, berharap tak ada yang menghalanginya kali ini.

 _Bertahanlah…_

.

.

.

" _Neji, tunggu aku," kata Tenten saat mereka baru saja turun dari sebuah kereta kuda._

 _Pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik menghadap Tenten. Lagi, jantung Neji berpacu lebih cepat saat melihatnya. Malam ini, gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik. Oh, tidak, biasanya Tenten juga cantik –dengan senyumnya, gerak lincahnya saat berlatih dengan katana, dengan iris cokelatnya yang jernih. Hanya saja, Tenten sangat berbeda malam ini. Rambutnya yang biasa dicepol dua tergerai bebas di bahunya, warna cokelat yang agak bergelombang itu terlihat begitu lembut. Alih-alih mengenakan pakaian prajurit atau pakaian sehari-harinya saat sedang tidak bertugas, Tenten mengenakan kimono –bukan kimono formal– berbahan sutera lembut yang begitu pas di tubuhnya._

" _Kau tak tahu betapa tidak nyamannya baju ini," kata Tenten, berjalan menghampirinya. Gadis itu lalu mengaitkan lengan kanannya pada lengan Neji. "Kita datang sebagai pasangan, kau ingat?" tanyanya sedikit gusar._

" _Hn."_

 _Ya, kali ini Neji dan Tenten mendapat tugas dari kerajaan untuk mendapatkan sebuah obat. Raja sedang sakit parah, dan tabib istana tidak memiliki obat yang dibutuhkan karena ia berkata bahan-bahan pembuat obat itu tak dapat ditemukan di negeri mereka. Selain itu, untuk membuat obat dibutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan. Satu-satunya cara adalah dengan membelinya ke sebuah desa di luar kekuasaan raja. Obat itu adalah jenis obat keras. Tabib berkata mereka bisa mendapatkannya di sebuah bar di desa ini._

 _Neji dan Tenten dipilih untuk tugas ini karena mereka adalah prajurit termuda –19 tahun. Jika kerajaan mengirim tabib atau prajurit yang lebih tua, mereka khawatir si penjual yang mengetahui siapa mereka memiliki maksud jahat atau telah memiliki perjanjian dengan musuh kerajaan mereka. Bukan tak mungkin si penjual akan memberikan obat yang salah atau lebih buruk lagi racun._ Well _, itu hal yang biasa dalam intrik antar kerajaan. Dan Lee. Lee tidak dipilih untuk tugas ini karena tentu saja ia tak bisa berpura-pura, terlalu menggebu-gebu dan terlalu 'penuh semangat masa muda' untuk tugas ini._

 _Ya, Neji dan Tenten adalah pilihan yang sempurna. Mereka akan berperan sebagai pasangan muda yang baru saja menikah, datang untuk membeli obat karena ibu sang istri sakit keras. Itu membuat Tenten harus merubah penampilannya, karena tentu saja berita tentang satu-satunya prajurit wanita telah menyebar ke beberapa desa. Seorang gadis bercepol dua. Seperti itulah kalimat yang tersebar. Oh, hal ini tentu saja disambut baik oleh para pelayan wanita, mereka senang sekali karena akhirnya dapat mendandani Tenten dengan bebas._

" _Inikah bar yang dimaksud tabib?" tanya Tenten._

" _Hn."_

" _Ramai sekali…"_

 _Di tengah kegelapan malam, bar itu begitu terang dengan banyak orang di dalamnya. Neji dan Tenten segera masuk, menemukan dua kursi di depan meja bar dan memanggil pelayan terdekat. Begitu minuman datang, Tenten mulai menyesapnya dan 'meluapkan kesedihannya'._

 _Tenten memainkan perannya dengan sempurna, ia berubah menjadi wanita yang sangat sedih karena ibunya sekarat, berkata betapa ibunya membutuhkan obat dan sangat menderita –sekaligus membeberkan kondisinya dengan detail. Neji tak banyak bicara, ia hanya menyetujui apa yang dikatakan gadis itu dan berusaha 'menenangkannya'. Tenten mengeluarkan suara tangis, tapi Neji tak merasakan air mata gadis itu di dadanya._ Well _, ia baru tahu Tenten bisa menjadi aktor yang hebat. Tabib berkata obat itu tak diperjualbelikan secara bebas. Bar itu hanya menjualnya kepada pelanggan mereka. Obat keras yang mereka butuhkan adalah obat yang bisa membuat tubuh dan pikiranmu melayang. Tentu. Jika diberikan pada orang yang sehat. Obat itu tak bisa didapatkan dengan mudah jika kau orang luar di bar ini._

 _Tapi tak lama, pelayan itu masuk ke dalam perangkap Tenten. Ia berbisik pada Neji dan Tenten bahwa mungkin mereka memiliki obat yang bisa berguna untuk penyakit seperti yang diderita wanita malang itu. Tenten sangat gembira mendengarnya dan memohon untuk bisa membeli obat itu berapapun harga yang ditawarkan. Si pelayanpun meminta mereka menunggu sebentar._

" _Namura-san menunggumu di ruangannya. Ikuti aku."_

 _Neji dan Tenten baru akan berdiri saat pelayan pria itu berkata, "Hanya anda saja, Tuan Satoshi. Namura-san tak suka bertemu banyak orang."_

 _Neji tak suka meninggalkan Tenten sendirian di tengah orang-orang ini. Tapi gadis itu memberinya tatapan 'aku akan baik-baik saja', dan Neji pun mengikuti si pelayan. Sekitar 15 menit kemudian –Namura mengajaknya berbincang sedikit dan Neji tak bisa menolaknya– ia keluar dengan obat di sakunya. Netranya menangkap seorang pria yang tampaknya mabuk sedang berbicara dengan Tenten, mencoba menggodanya. Neji menggertakan giginya. Jika menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya, Tenten pasti sudah menendang dada pria itu. Tapi, ini bukan 'Tenten', dan gadis itu tak akan membahayakan misi mereka dengan berlaku kasar._

 _Mereka berdua duduk membelakangi Neji –maka Tenten tak bisa melihat sang Hyuuga, dan ia tak bisa melihat tangan si pria yang bergerak perlahan ke pinggangnya. Tapi Neji melihat semua itu, dan sebelum pria itu menyentuh Tenten, ia menghentikannya, mencengkeram kerah baju pria itu._

" _Dia milikku." Suara Neji dingin dan marah._

 _Pria itu mundur, "Ma-maaf, a-aku tidak tahu Tuan."_

 _Begitu Neji melepaskan cengkeramannya, pria itu langsung berlari dan pergi dari hadapan mereka –dan dari bar itu._

" _Ne-Satoshi," kata Tenten, cukup kaget akan perilaku Neji yang tidak biasa._ Well _, Neji yang biasa mungkin tidak akan membuat keributan seperti ini._

 _Neji menghampiri Tenten, berbicara tepat di telinga gadis itu sehingga hanya Tenten yang bisa mendengarnya. "Kau milikku. Tenten." Tidak. Pemuda itu tak menyebutnya Hana –nama samara Tenten. Ia ingin gadis itu tahu bahwa dirinya tidak sedang bersandiwara kali ini._

 _Dan Neji menciumnya, tepat di sana, di tengah keramaian bar desa itu. Perlahan, ia merasakan Tenten membalasnya. Gadis itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Neji dan membawa sang Hyuuga mendekat._

.

.

.

Neji berlari. Lebih cepat dan lebih cepat.

 _Aku akan menemukanmu…_

 _Aku akan menemukanmu, Tenten…_

* * *

To Be Continue

A/N : Next chap. will be the last chap. of this story. so wait for it minna! Oh iya, ratingnya sudah bener nggak ya? Apa harus Mizu ubah jadi M karena banyak darah?


	2. Dead Kingdom

**Bloody Night**

By : Mizu Kanata

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Dead Kingdom**

Meninggalkan kawasan halaman yang penuh orang berperang, Neji memasuki bangunan istana untuk mempersingkat jalannya menuju ke sisi Utara. Ia berlari dengan napas memburu dan dengan jantung yang memompa sangat cepat. Lengan kirinya mengeluarkan darah akibat sayatan pedang, tapi pemuda itu tak menghiraukannya.

 _Tenten…_

Perjalanannya tidak semulus yang diinginkannya, ada banyak penyusup di koridor, menghalau Neji untuk terus melangkah. Tapi sang Hyuuga menjatuhkan orang-orang itu satu per satu. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa banyak tubuh yang mati di tangannya. Neji tak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan itu, karena ia tahu ia harus segera mencapai Tenten. Di benaknya, Neji bahkan bisa mendengar bahwa gadis itu memanggil namanya.

 _Aku datang…_

Udara malam menyapa Neji saat ia keluar dari bangunan istana ke sisi Utara. Lagi, pemuda itu berlari. Dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat bangunan pelayan wanita yang memanjang. Tak seperti prajurit, pelayan wanita tak memiliki kamar sendiri, mereka tidur bersama di sebuah ruangan yang sangat besar. Dan sebentar lagi, Neji akan mencapai bangunan itu. Ia akan mencapai Tenten. Iris lavendernya dapat melihat pintu ruangan yang terbuka.

"Kau pikir kemana kau akan pergi?" Seorang musuh tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya.

Neji tak punya waktu untuk ini, tidak saat ia sudah sedekat ini dengan Tenten. Tapi pria itu terus menghalangi jalannya, bergerak dengan lincah kemanapun Neji melangkah dengan pedang menantang. Tak punya pilihan, ia harus melawan pria itu lebih dulu.

 _Kumohon bertahanlah…_

Saat beradu pedang dengan musuhnya, pemuda itu mendengar suara dari ruang pelayan wanita. Tempat dimana ia yakin Tenten berada.

"Meski mematikan, kau sangat cantik. Aku akan menjadi raja tak lama lagi. Bagaimana jika kau menjadi ratuku? Dan aku akan memaafkan semua kesalahanmu karena membunuh banyak pasukanku," kata suara seorang pria.

"Tidak!" Mendengar suara Tenten, kelegaan merayapi seluruh tubuh Neji, dan pemuda itu melawan musuhnya dengan kekuatan baru.

"Aku tak akan menjadi ratu untuk orang sepertimu," lanjut Tenten.

"Beraninya kau! Jika begitu lebih baik aku –"

Neji menjatuhkan musuhnya tepat saat itu. Pedangnya berhasil menembus tepat dimana jantung pria itu berada. Dengan cepat, ia menghambur ke pintu pelayan wanita yang terbuka.

"–membunuhmu."

Pria sialan yang mengatakan itu tak menyadari keberadaan Neji, ia tengah mengangkat pedangnya, bersiap menusukkannya ke seseorang yang terduduk di lantai.

 _Tenten!_

Tanpa ragu, Neji menancapkan pedangnya ke punggung si pria dengan semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Pedang pria itu terjatuh, ia tak sempat melihat wajah pembunuhnya karena pedang sang Hyuuga segera menembus perutnya. Pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Berdebum ke lantai dengan keras, napas terakhir keluar dari mulutnya karena kehilangan banyak sekali darah dan tentu banyak organ yang rusak.

Saat itulah Neji melihat Tenten, kedua mata gadis itu masih tertutup, tangannya yang bergetar menyilangkan kedua katananya yang penuh darah untuk menahan pedang pria tadi. Gaun tidur putihnya dipenuhi warna merah. Darah.

"Tenten."

Gadis itu membuka iris cokelatnya saat mendengar suara yang begitu _familiar_ di telinganya. Matanya segera bertemu lavender Neji. "Neji."

Hanya itulah yang dibutuhkan Neji untuk berlutut ke lantai dan menarik gadis itu ke pelukannya, "Aku menemukanmu…" bisik pemuda itu, membenamkan wajahnya ke leher dan rambut Tenten. Ia menghirup wangi gadis itu dalam-dalam untuk memastikan bahwa Tenten benar-benar berada di sana. Ia hidup. Mereka hidup. Tenten balas memeluk Neji dengan erat, menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu pemuda itu.

"Apa kau terluka?" tanya Neji.

"Kakiku –"

"Aku akan mengobatimu," kata pemuda Hyuuga itu, tapi Tenten tidak melepaskannya, gadis itu malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, "Tenten..."

"Sebentar. Sebentar saja. Aku ingin memelukmu sebentar lagi," bisiknya.

Mendengar itu, Neji mengelus rambut Tenten, tahu bahwa gadis itu sama tidak percayanya dengannya bahwa mereka masih hidup.

"Aku tahu kau akan datang Neji…" kata Tenten. Neji merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar di pelukannya. "Tapi, tadi, untuk sesaat… kupikir kau… kupikir kau…" Kini pemuda itu merasakan cairan hangat mengalir di bahunya.

Ia memeluk Tenten lebih erat, "Aku di sini…" kata pemuda itu, "Aku bersamamu…" Selama beberapa menit, mereka bergeming dalam posisi itu, merasakan keberadaan masing-masing. Mendengarkan detak jantung satu sama lain. Merasakan embusan napas satu sama lain. Merasakan hangat tubuh satu sama lain.

Tak lama, ketika Tenten lebih tenang, Neji melepaskan gadis itu dan mencari kain juga kotak obat. Kali itulah Neji benar-benar melihat ruangan itu dengan sepenuhnya. Tubuh bergelimpangan dan darah terlihat di mana-mana. Di antara tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa itu, banyak di antaranya merupakan para penyusup, dan ia tahu Tentenlah yang membunuh orang-orang ini. Ruang pelayan wanita memiliki dua pintu –satu mengarah ke tembok istana sebelum hutan dan satu mengarah menuju istana. Dengan kata lain, ruang pelayan wanita merupakan jalur tercepat untuk masuk ke istana, dan Tenten berusaha mencegah para penyusup masuk. Neji tak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi jika ia terlambat sedikit saja. Bagaimanapun, Tenten adalah satu-satunya prajurit di sisi ini. Sangat luar biasa ia bisa menahan musuh sebanyak ini. Selain itu, Tenten pasti berhasil memberi waktu pada para pelayan untuk kabur, karena Neji hanya melihat sedikit dari tubuh-tubuh mereka di sini.

Pemuda itu membuka lemari terdekat dan menemukan kain di sana. Lalu matanya menangkap kotak obat di lemari kaca di ujung ruangan. Setelah mengambilnya, ia berjalan kembali pada Tenten dan berlutut di sampingnya. Neji menyingkap gaun tidur Tenten dan segera menemukan luka yang dimaksud gadis itu –di tempat darah paling banyak membasahi pakaiannya. Luka itu cukup dalam, terletak di paha Tenten –beberapa senti di atas lututnya. Pantas saja gadis itu tak bisa berdiri.

"Ini akan sakit," kata Neji.

Tenten mengangguk, lalu memalingkan wajah dari lukanya. Dan Neji mulai bekerja, ia tidak dilatih untuk menjadi tim medis tentu saja, tapi setiap prajurit setidaknya tahu dasar-dasar dalam mengobati luka. Ini akan mengurangi rasa sakit Tenten sebelum gadis itu diobati dengan benar.

"Neji…"

"Hn?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Mana Lee?"

Neji menghentikan tangannya yang sibuk dan menatap Tenten, iris cokelat gadis itu dipenuh keraguan dan rasa takut. "Dia akan datang. Dia sudah berjanji."

Setelah membalut luka Tenten, ia mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan mendudukkannya di kasur terdekat. Lalu sang Hyuuga menarik pedangnya dari si pria yang tadi dibunuhnya dan membersihkan darah dengan kain. Ia juga mengambil dua katana Tenten dan membersihkannya, lalu membawa senjata-senjata itu ke kaki tempat tidur untuk berjaga-jaga. Pemuda itu kemudian bergabung dengan Tenten, duduk di sebelah gadis itu dengan punggung bersandar ke kepala ranjang.

"Neji, kau juga terluka," kata gadis itu. "Biarkan aku mengobatimu."

Tenten mengambil kotak obat yang juga telah Neji simpan di sisi kasur. Gadis itu menggulung lengan baju Neji dan mulai membersihkan lukanya. "Aku merasa sangat kotor Neji, aku membunuh banyak sekali orang malam ini."

"Kita hanya mempertahankan diri. Jangan terlalu pikirkan itu. Aku senang kau selamat."

 _Hanya itulah yang terpenting untukku…_ Iris lavender Neji menatap iris cokelat gadis itu. Tenten tersenyum kecil. Ia menyentuh sisi wajah sang Hyuuga, dan Neji menghapus jarak di antara mereka, menangkap bibir gadis itu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Sekejap, hanya ada mereka berdua di dunia ini. Semua rasa sakit, tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa di sekitar mereka, dan peperangan yang sedang berlangsung terlupakan. Sekejap. Ya, sekejap saja.

Tenten kemudian kembali mengobati luka-luka Neji dan bekerja dalam hening. Tak lama, ia selesai. Gadis itu kembali ke posisinya di sebelah Neji. "Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?" tanyanya, menyandarkan kepala ke pundak pemuda itu.

"Raja dan semua keluarga istana telah terbunuh. Perang itu tak akan menghasilkan apa-apa lagi bagi kita," jawab Neji.

Neji tak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu, tapi ia merasakan tubuh Tenten menegang. Sang Hyuuga melingkarkan sebelah tangannya untuk memeluk Tenten.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya gadis itu lirih.

"Tak ada. Kita hanya akan menunggu," jawab Neji, "Lee pasti tahu kita berada di sini."

Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan. Menunggu. Sudah tidak ada peperangan di sisi Utara, setidaknya tidak saat Neji sampai ke sana. Semua peperangan berlangsung di dalam istana, sisi Selatan juga sisi Barat istana –jika sisi Timur telah benar-benar terbakar. Tapi, entah mengapa suasana terasa lebih hening, dan waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Entah. 1 jam? 2 jam? Selama itu pula Neji tak pernah melepaskan Tenten, hingga seseorang yang mereka tunggu tiba-tiba menghambur masuk ke ruangan dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Tenten! Neji! Untunglah kalian selamat!" kata Lee. Wajah pemuda itu sangat pucat, dan mata hitam bulatnya terlihat nanar. Pemuda berambut bob itu memegang perut bagian kanannya. Neji segera menghampiri dan memapah Lee ke kasur tempat Tenten duduk. Tenten memeluk Lee selama beberapa saat. Lalu gadis itu melepaskannya dan menyingkirkan lengan Lee dari perutnya.

"Untunglah. Lukamu tidak dalam," kata gadis itu lega, kembali membuka kotak obat.

"Dengar," kata Lee, "Tidak ada yang tersisa."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten.

"Prajurit maupun penyusup. Semua yang ada di sini mati," jawab Lee. "Aku sedang di halaman istana, melawan seorang musuh. Aku tahu banyak prajurit dan para penyusup yang jatuh di sekitarku. Tapi, ketika akhirnya aku berhasil menjatuhkan penyusup itu, aku baru sadar tak ada siapapun di sana. Semuanya mati. Aku panik dan mengecek seluruh istana. Semuanya sama, mereka hanya tinggal tubuh tak bernyawa. Aku melihat kelompok penyusup terakhir yang selamat membawa banyak sekali harta kerajaan ke dalam hutan. Tapi aku tak peduli lagi, karena aku ingin segera menemukan kalian," jelas pemuda itu.

"Oh Lee, kami baik-baik saja…" Tenten sekali lagi memeluk Lee.

"Kita harus pergi. Kita tak bisa mendapatkan apapun lagi di sini," kata Neji sementara Tenten mulai mengobati luka di perut Lee.

"Ya," timpal Tenten, "Ini sudah bukan rumah yang kukenal lagi. Dengan semua ini, aku ingin segera pergi. Bagaimana menurutmu, Lee?"

Lee mengangguk, "Aku juga ingin pergi."

Lalu mereka mulai merencanakan kemana mereka akan pergi. Tidak, mereka masih belum tahu tujuan mereka, tapi mereka sudah memutuskan desa yang akan menjadi persinggahan pertama mereka.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Gai- _sensei_?" tanya Lee setelah Tenten selesai mengobati lukanya.

Dalam hati, mereka bertiga bersyukur lega. Sebagai prajurit senior, Gai sedang mengambil cuti satu bulannya untuk mengunjungi keluarganya. Dia tidak di sini. Gai- _sensei_ aman. _Well_ , meskipun Maito Gai adalah seorang pria yang nyentrik –dengan alis tebal, rambut bob, dan senyum cemerlangnya, toh ia tetap guru mereka. Pembimbing mereka. Ayah mereka.

"Kita akan memberi pesan," kata Neji, mengambil kain cukup besar dari lemari, "Tenten, kau punya tinta dan kertas?" tanyanya.

Tenten menatap Neji dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Ya, kau lihat meja di sana? Ada kertas dan tinta di laci."

Pemuda Hyuuga itu membuka laci yang dimaksud Tenten dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas serta sebotol tinta, membawanya pada gadis itu. "Gambarlah seekor tupai," kata Neji.

Tenten dan Lee bertukar pandang dan tersenyum.

"Kau jenius Neji!" seru Lee, ia lalu menyingkir dari kasur dan membiarkan Tenten menggelar kain lalu mulai membasahi kuas dengan tinta. Sementara itu, Neji mengambil satu kuas lagi dan menulis di kertas, memberi tahu Gai bahwa mereka selamat dan memberi tahu pria itu kemana mereka pergi.

Setelah selesai, mereka beranjak ke hutan. Sepi, tak terlihat penyusup maupun binatang apapun di sana. Untunglah, mereka tidak perlu menguras kembali tenaga mereka untuk bertarung. Tak perlu berjalan terlalu dalam, mereka menemukan sebuah pohon yang sangat tak asing bagi mereka. Lee menggali tanah, lalu mengubur kotak berisi pesan di secarik kertas untuk Gai. Pemuda itu mematahkan sebuah ranting dan menancapkannya di sana.

Tupai adalah lambang tim mereka saat di akademi. Gai- _sensei_ dengan permainan anehnya pernah menyuruh mereka untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang dibuatnya. Permainan itu membimbing mereka ke sini, ke sebuah pohon dengan bendera bergambar tupai –yang sebenarnya sangat tidak mirip– buatan Gai. Ia melompat dari pohon dan berkata mulai sekarang tempat ini akan menjadi tempat latihan mereka saat tidak menerima pelajaran teori di kelas.

Meninggalkan hutan, mereka bergegas ke gerbang utama istana, melewati koridor dan halaman istana yang penuh tubuh dan darah. Neji merasakan Tenten menyembunyikan wajah ke dadanya –ya, Neji mengangkat gadis itu di tangannya karena Tenten masih belum bisa berjalan dengan baik. Pemuda itu meminta Lee berjalan lebih cepat.

Begitu sampai, mereka menggantungkan kain bergambar tupai di gerbang besar istana. Jika orang lain datang, lambang itu tak akan berarti apa-apa. Tapi, Gai- _sensei_ pasti mengerti.

Setelah itu, mereka tidak berhenti, terus melangkahkan kaki sampai batas kerajaan di ujung desa berakhir. Di sebuah bukit, mereka menatap istana itu –rumah mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Sisi Timur istana sudah benar-benar terbakar, api mulai merambat ke bagian tengah istana. Selain itu, semuanya hening. Desa juga tak berpenghuni, semua warga pasti telah diungsikan oleh para prajurit yang berjaga di sana segera setelah lonceng peringatan dibunyikan –sebelum mereka kembali ke istana untuk berperang. Kini, kerajaan itu tak lebih dari sebuah desa mati. Perkataan guru mereka memang benar. Perang tidak menghasilkan apapun selain kepedihan, kesengsaraan, dan kehampaan.

"Istana akan terbakar," kata Tenten sedih, mata cokelatnya menatap nanar api yang membara.

"Tidak," kata Lee, pemuda itu menengadahkan tangannya ke udara. "Lihat. Hujan pertama musim gugur."

Neji dan Tenten ikut menengadahkan kepala menatap langit. Benar, hujan mulai turun. Rintik air membasahi desa itu seolah berusaha menyembuhkan luka yang tersebar di sana.

"Kita harus cepat. Kita harus mencapai desa terdekat sebelum hujan deras," kata Neji.

"Tunggu," kata Tenten, membuat pemuda itu menatap sang gadis. "Kalian berdua tak akan menuntut apapun untuk ini, benar?" tanyanya, menatap Neji dan Lee dengan serius.

"Tenten, apa kau meragukan kami?" tanya Lee sedikit tersinggung.

" _Well_ , itu hanya…" kata Tenten, "kalian sulit ditebak."

"Kita tak akan membalas dendam," kata Neji, tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan Tenten dan mengecup puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Lagipula kita sudah berjanji pada Gai- _sensei_ ," kata Lee. "Oh, kuharap ia akan segera menyusul kita."

Dengan itu, mereka berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Di ufuk Timur, segaris cahaya matahari mulai terlihat. Tidak. Mereka tidak menyesal akan jalan yang mereka pilih, sungguh membanggakan menjadi prajurit di salah satu kerajaan terkuat. Itu pula yang menyatukan mereka menjadi sebuah tim. Rencana-rencana dan harapan-harapan mereka di istana ini mungkin telah lenyap. Lenyap hanya dalam satu malam panjang yang penuh darah. Tapi setidaknya, mereka masih memiliki satu kesempatan. Entah apa yang menanti mereka di luar sana. Tapi mereka akan melaluinya. Bersama.

* * *

End

A/N : Jika kalian mengikuti saya, mungkin kalian menyadari saya baru publish 3 cerita baru. Sebenarnya 3 cerita ini dibuat sekitar 2 tahun lalu, Mizu tulis di buku karena waktu itu laptop lagi rusak, hehee. Baru ada kesempatan untuk mengetik sekarang-sekarang ini. Akhir kata, saran dan kritik kalian sangat berguna bagi saya untuk memperbaiki dan terus memperbaiki. Terimakasih bagi semuanya yang masih mau menunggu Mizu. I love you guysss. Sampai berjumpa di lain kesempatan dan semoga semua pembaca setia Mizu dilancarkan dalam segala usahanya menjalani kehidupan iniii.


End file.
